2011070576201107160520110701062011070062
sMart 2S On 7th Nov 2011 Quinault announced the beginning of the project to create the new sMart 2S. It offers new functions such as: sCommerce sAccounts sSync sPhoto sWeb sMart sMart is an organization that sells things which you can actually buy at the tuck shop, but the most important is, we sell it at a cheaper price. Subscribe us only for HKD$8!(details in the "Membership fees" section) Sign up at this website too!( It is at the top right hand corner.) Introduction Membership Goods sCommerce sCommerce allows you to invest in our company with trust. You can earn money this way through our stocks. Remember: the more you invest, the more you can contribute to us! P.S: You can only invest if you have a sAccount. P.S.S The minimum investment value is $5. sAccounts sAccounts allows you to deposit your money in sMart 2 enterprises. You can have 5% interest per 2 weeks! You can also use sSync to synchronize your account to sMart for purchasing by just transferring your sAccount deposits to us through sSync when purchasing. P.S You will have to pay $5 to create your sAccount. sSync sSync allows you to use your sMart much easier and you can directly use your sAccount to buy. Sign up for sSync at $2. sNews - The most powerful press sNews presents you news from all around the world, Hong Kong and our school. And you’ll feel how good we’re doing. Detailed. sMart 2S is up-to-date and detailed, which makes all the difference when you’re reading what we wrote. And no matter what you’re doing, you can benefit from it. Because we do all sorts of news, you can use it in writing news essays at school. Monthly Discounts - November Special Exercise Book: Members' Price: $1 ''Premium Members' Price: ''50cents Art Portfolio: Members' Price: $1 Premium Members' Price: 5''0cents'' Notices (Important notices will be marked with bold and captial letters in front of the notice.) I will be temporarily leaving sMart 2 for a while, I'm not sure when I'll be back, but I'll still help Quinault edit this website.--- Vanquisher Dear Vanquisher, You will return after everything is sorted out. Signed: QAWLADMIN 01:20, December 7, 2011 (UTC) IMPORTANT: Only Q Wutgay Lui and Vanquisher and I can edit our page(this page because we are the ADMIN.) unless with permission from Quinault Lui, Vanquisher and me. Anyone who edits our page will be terminated from his membership forever.--- Adrianleung7s Rules These rules will have to be agreed to before entering sMart 2. A: Forbidden A001: Insulting the Board of sMart 2. A002: Stealing from the Warehouses of sMart 2. A003: Making false orders in the sMart 2. A004: Destroying sMart property. A005: Uncopyrighted copying of sMart 2 slogans, icons, etc. A006: Unauthorised editing of the Student Mart Wiki. A007: Use of sMart property without permission. A008: Editing the Notices section. Only Q Wutgay Lui or QAWLADMIN can do so. For suggestions please contact him. A009: Commiting fraud in sCommerce & sAccounts. A010: Breaking into the administrators' account. A011: Damaging sMart property. If unwillfully doing so and reporting to Quinault instantly, no punishment will be carried out. A012: Entering sMart 2 without buying for 2 months. A013: Verbal abuse to Quinault. A014: Spoofing our wiki and adding unauthorised pages to sMart wiki. A015: Redistributing or buing redistributed items of sMart. A016: Dirtying sMart property. A017: Crashing sCommerce stocks. A018: Writing gibberish on sMart Wiki. A019: Usage of foul language to our members. A020: Breaking into sMart lockers. A021: Unauthorised posting of photos on sMart Wiki. A022: To spam the eClass accounts of the Board of sMart 2. A023: Borrowing passwords of admins. A024: Hacking eClass acounts of the Board and this website. A025: Forging sMart 2 documents. By the decree and order of :)> Q Wutgay Lui 09:13, December 4, 2011 (UTC). B. Out of Bounds B001: The Lockers of the Board. B002: The Warehouses. B003: The Drawers of the Board. By the decree and order of :)> Q Wutgay Lui 09:14, December 4, 2011 (UTC). C: Respect An air of respect must be maintained in the presence of any official of sMart 2. No protests are allowed to take place. There must also be no wilful damage of our property. By the decree and order of :)> Q Wutgay Lui 09:14, December 4, 2011 (UTC). D. Officials Officials are the workers of sMart 2. They are acting under the CEO’s instructions and with his authority to keep the order in the sMart 2. Officials have the authority to punish offenders of the rules by an initial imposition of not more than $300 penalty. They are required to report more serious offences to the CEO. The CEO will not excuse any member who disregards a proper order from an official or speaks insolently to him or in any way obstructs him in carrying out his duties. Appeals against punishment given by an official can be made through the CEO or vice-CEO if valid reasons exist. However, no complaint will be entertained if the boy concerned has not treated the official with proper respect. By the decree and order of :)> Q Wutgay Lui 09:15, December 4, 2011 (UTC). Black List G7D (10) Dominick Chung Ho Yeung (A001, 6, 8, 13, 14, 18) G7P (36) Clive Tsang Yat Man (A001, 2, 13, 14, 18, 19)